


ATTACK OF THE FLUFFY BUNNIES

by Shadowofdarkness22



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Fluffy Bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofdarkness22/pseuds/Shadowofdarkness22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just a normal day. A normal a day WITHOUT Deadpool harassing him with Bunnies again. Yet, what the fuck just happened?</p>
<p>i.e don't take this fic seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATTACK OF THE FLUFFY BUNNIES

**Author's Note:**

> A friend dared me a year ago to write a Spideypool fic. So I did with little knowledge from either party, at 3 in the morning. Then another friend convinced me to post it here. 
> 
> So, enjoy some complete utter nonsense I wrote a year ago..

Today was just supposed to be another day of his normal routine. Swing around New York, take a few pictures with fans, maybe defeat the Green Goblin or something, but no. Peter Parker had no routine. Not today. Not with the smirk hidden behind that red face mask that was obviously Dead-freaking-pool. Peter resisted the urge to rubbed his temples or kick the guy in face. Which was looking more appealing every second, but he wasn't in the mood to a fight, not after last time. The last time he tried to avoid Deadpool the other decided it would be funny to throw bunnies at him. Which he had to catch or else they'll fall over thirty stories. It didn't help Deadpool was screaming: " _ATTACK OF THE FLUFFY BUNNIES_ " as if he wanted them to turn into rabid animals instead of the calm creatures they were. 

Peter only snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the sudden silence around him. Deadpool was quiet for once, staring at him through his mask. Spiderman stared back, feeling uncomfortable by the second. A quiet Deadpool usually meant something was wrong and Peter wondered if he was going to have to fight the guy again. But then Deadpool looked away, shifting awkwardly, and tapped his foot on the concrete of the alley they were in. That caused confusion to rise over the other emotions pooling in his gut. Suddenly Deadpool moved-leaning forward-his hand outstretched, and immediately Peter tensed and backed himself into the wall, ready to climb out. However instead of a punch or a gun in his face Deadpool looked at him with a strange adoration.

Spiderman just stared. 

He knew Deadpool was a fan, but he seriously wasn't going to get him to sign--No. Deadpool's touched his face and Peter flinched, already sticking himself to the wall. Deadpool didn't seemed phased as he continued to admire the Spiderman suit as if it were the most delicate thing he touched, despite the fact Peter felt it as if Deadpool were touching his skin. He shivered when those fingers moved down to his neck, and Peter wondered when Deadpool got so close that their bodies were practically inches apart. Wait--When were his hands gripping Deadpool's wrist instead of the wall?!

Perhaps it was instinct, but Peter felt like he was missing something very important here, or maybe he thought about it too much. His heart was pounding against his chest, like a nervous rabbit, and he opened his mouth to say something, ask Deadpool to back off, but he was cut short when he felt a warm body press against his own and a breath by his ear. What? How did he let this happen? When the hell did Deadpool grab his hands and put them over his head? Peter felt like he was beginning to hallucinate and it was bothering becuase he was **letting**  this happen. 

_Oh god, something's wrong with me_.

Perhaps he was dreaming, and this was just some terrible nightmare. He would wake up any second now knowing this relization. It never happened. His breaths were coming in small gasps as he felt like he was about to panic from this obvious delusion. Maybe he was still asleep and his body was trying to wake him up, because he was so sure those lips on his neck weren't real. Deadpool wasn't really doing this and he wasn’t enjoying this one bit. All this worshiping with those gloved fingers on his body was putting him in a weird state of relaxation and Peter had half the mind to wonder if Deadpool had some sort of air-born drug on him that causes hallucinations.

He felt fingers move at the fabric on his suit and Peter felt his head arch back as gloved fingers touched the skin of his neck and he shivered. Suddenly he felt lips on that skin, a thin layer of fabric preventing from full skin-to-skin contact, but Peter could still feel the lips of the man with the deformed face and part of him wondered what that felt like to Deadpool. Who was always hiding behind a mask with smiles and jokes, not to mention the _insanity_ that came with it. He could heal from everything, but not his own skin. Thoughts forgotten, Peter leaned back and let a small: “ _Ha_ _..._ ” out of his lips when he felt teeth graze his neck and his whole body shivered in response, before muttering something to Deadpool. He heard a chuckle and suddenly felt a poke in his side.

He blinked.

Deadpool was staring at him with an odd look, his hand raised to poke Spiderman again. He was standing a few feet away from Spiderman as before, like he never moved. His expression shifted from worry to amusement. “Well, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I'm almost flattered,” Deadpool said, looking rather please and--godforbid--blushing. Peter gaped at him, realization smacking him in the face. He **was** hallucinating! Cursing, PEter composed himself, feeling disgusted with himself while at the same time mentally kicking himself. He had fallen asleep awake, _AGAIN_. He really needed to sleep better at night.

“It was not what you think,” he snapped, embarassed. Deadpool only grinned a devilish grin.

“Sure, I heard you call my name so I only assumed," he said looking even more amused to Peter's annoyane. "Besides, all I wanted was for you to sign these cards of you, but that was a much better reaction! Shame I didn't have a camera, but at leat I got your expression on my phone..--OH! Take a picture with me!” Deadpool was talking again with too much excitement, and this time Peter left the alley with Deadpool struggling to get out of a web cocoon. His phone lying on the ground with the recent picture Deadpool just took of them together showing on the screen. However the he had taken of Spiderman before was deleted by Peter himself 

Right now, Peter needed a shower. A nice cold one along with a harsh scrubbing on his neck until it was raw. He could still hear that laughter ringing in his ears, and feel the warm breath grazing his neck that made his skin tingle and burn.

He was  _so_ going to kill Deadpool. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you didn't take this seriously.


End file.
